Just Perfect: A HIMYM about the New Baby's birth
by ShanTV Broadway
Summary: This is only my idea on how the birth episode is going to go. Tell me if you like it!


Just Perfect

A How I Met Your Mother FanFic about the Baby

Lily was sitting in her living room, reading a baby names book. She and her husband Marshall were having a baby in just a few weeks, and they still had not decided what to name him. All the other preparations done with, except the name. Lily sighed flipping through the pages, glancing at every one. None of them seemed right for an Aldrin or an Eriksen. Then Marshall came through the door, looking very tired after his day at work. "Any luck with the settlement, baby?" Lily asked him. He flopped onto the couch next to her. "Hardly," he moaned.

"Any luck on the name search?" "Nothing," Lily mumbled. "What if we don't find a name in time?" "Maybe it's a good thing we haven't named him yet," said Marshall. "Some people wait right until their baby is born, and as soon as we see him, we'll know what his true name is." Lily smiled at him. "You're right, honey," she agreed snuggling next to him. "When we see him, we'll definitely know."

Two weeks later, Lily lay in the hospital's maternity ward, breathing heavily with each painful contraction, as she watched "laid-back" Dr. Sonya, lose it. "If you don't push, I'll shove this baby up your throat, and pull it out of your mouth!" she cried.

Lily screamed in fear and pain and gritted her teeth.

"Where the hell is Marshall?" she shouted aloud. He had been gone all day, out with friends, according to her friends Ted and Robin, who had been keeping her company during her early labor. Now she was sick of the sight of them. All she wanted now was her husband at her side, holding her and comforting her. Suddenly, the delivery room door burst open, and a very sweaty Marshall ran in, with his friend Barney shoving him as he went. "Lily, I'm here!" he exclaimed. "Good luck!" said Barney, and he went out to the waiting room to sit with Robin and Ted.

"About time you showed up!" barked Dr. Sonya. "Please tell your stubborn wife to stop stalling!" Marshall stared at her in shock, and then his shock turned to rage. "Stubborn!" he yelled. "You're the one that's stubborn! Lily is the bravest woman I know. Here she is, in agonizing pain…" Lily groaned and cried out. "…And you're shouting at her to toughen up? You really have no idea how to be considerate to someone, don't you?" Marshall glared at Dr. Sonya again, then fled to Lily's side, taking her hands and soothing her. Then the doctor finally spoke. "I'm sorry," she said. "Truly I am. I have been so tough on plenty of women already, but they were too afraid to admit it. However, I could see it in their husband's eyes. I promise, no more…"

All of a sudden, Lily sobbed in pain, "It's coming! I can feel it, it's coming!"

Marshall wrapped her arms around her shoulders, grasping her hands. "It's okay, Lily. Breathe, just breathe." he said stroking her hair. Dr. Sonya rushed to the bed and examined Lily. Right away, she looked up and said, "Okay, Lily, you need to push now; you waited too long. Deep breath, now." Lily grasped Marshall's hand tightly and started breathing heavily. "I don't think I can do this, Marshall!" she whimpered. "Yes you can," he assured her. "I know you can. Come on, push!" Lily cringed and screamed. "Just a little more," said Dr. Sonya. Marshall held tightly to Lily's hands as she pushed, encouraging her to go on. After a few minutes the doctor finally said, "That's it, Lily. I can see the head." Marshall glanced down to where Dr. Sonya busily worked. "Oh my god," he gasped, "it is there! Keep going, baby, you're doing so good!" He went back to Lily's side and held her close.

Lily gasped for breath and squeezed his hands so hard, he thought they might crack. Then, after a moment Dr. Sonya said, "Just one more push Lily, one more big push." "No, I can't," Lily moaned. "I really can't!" "You can, Lily," Marshall coached her. "Just one more, don't worry, I'm here." She took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could. Then there was a loud strong wail, and the obstetrician lifted the baby into her arms. "Say hello to your little son." she said smiling. Marshall's eyes started to tear up, and he laughed in amazement. Lily smiled and cried as she held her hands out toward her son. She kissed her husband and sighed with relief.

Dr. Sonya handed Marshall a pair of medical scissors and pointed to where he should cut the baby's cord. In a moment, the infant was wrapped in a blue blanket and placed on his mother's chest. "He's so beautiful," she said wistfully. Marshall stroked his finger softly against the child's small cheek. "I'm so proud of you," he said to Lily. "I love you so much." They looked down at their little baby. His eyes were the same light green as his mom's, and he had his father's same dark blonde hair. "Do you have a name picked out?" asked Dr. Sonya. Lily looked at Marshall, then back at thier child. "Zachary," she said matter-of-factly. "Zachary," agreed Marshall. "Zachary Aldrin-Eriksen." The doctor scribbled the name onto her clipboard, and headed to the door. "Congratulations." she said, then she left. Marshall and Lily watched their son reach his hand toward Lily's face. "Hi Zachary, I'm your mommy," she cooed to him. "And I'm your daddy," said Marshall. The new parents kissed again. "I love you so much," Lily said to him. "Both of you." Baby Zachary grasped her finger. "This is the best day of my life," said Marshall. "It's all so… perfect."


End file.
